This description relates to processing payment transactions, and more specifically to providing financial performance data associated with a merchant based on processed payment transactions.
In some instances, an owner of a commercial property location, such as a strip mall, may wish to have financial performance data for a merchant. Such data could inform the owner as to whether adding the merchant to the commercial property location would increase the overall financial performance of the commercial property location. Likewise, an investor may wish to have such financial performance data in order to determine the likelihood of an investment in the merchant yielding a favorable return. Parties interested in financial performance data (e.g., the owner of a commercial property or an investor) may be referred to as “interested parties.”
However, certain third parties who have access to such financial performance data of a merchant may have limitations regarding what information they may disclose to interested parties. In addition, providing certain metrics (e.g., actual dollar amounts) to interested parties may provide an incomplete picture of the actual financial performance of the merchant.